leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricoindigo/Aqui - The Puzzle Jester
Aqui, the Puzzle Jester is a custom champion in League of Legends. It is a tribute to Aqui (pronounced Ahkee) the tiny red devil from the Devil Dice series. I've always been rooting for characters with an incredibly deceiving strength, and those bearing very complex kits. Aqui falls into both categories: a frail (and adorable) mage with tons of utility through an extremely challenging gameplay, whose burst relies on the perfect positioning of every conjured "Dice" when they trigger the passive component of its ultimate. This way, Aqui could potentially inflict huge damage to all enemies inside its area of effect. As broken as it may sound, it takes much time and precision to set up its nukes: this makes Aqui a premium objective-oriented fighter, strategically similar to , yet very reminiscent of and for its Dice manipulation and mana toll. Abilities cooldown is reduced by 0.5 seconds. |description3 = Aqui's Dice grant vision in a 252 radius, and will disappear after 20 seconds if Aqui is away from the passive's range. |description4 = Conjuring a seventh die will make the first die disappear: Aqui can therefore control up to six dice at once. |range = | | }} }} Aqui conjures one six-faced Die under himself, and starts to walk atop it. |description2 = Any champion walking on a die makes it roll, according to movement direction. While walking atop a die, Aqui can reactivate the ability to get off from it. |description3 = If an ally rolls a "1" when atop it, the die will be consumed, healing the ally. An enemy Champion rolling a "1" will suffer magic damage for the same amount. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost = |costtype = mana }} Any allied champion walking on a die gains bonus Movement Speed. This bonus is doubled for Aqui. |description2 = Aqui pushes a die straight in a line up to 850 units away, dealing magic damage. Aqui could push a die with a champion on top of it, removing the champion from its top before pushing it. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 125 |speed = 1700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Aqui locks all dice in range. Enemy champions standing atop any die are dealt magic damage, for 0.5 seconds and for 1 second. |description2 = All other dice become impassable terrain for 2 seconds, disappear 20 seconds after the activation, and can't be moved by champions who walk on top of it. Any die inside range can be affected multiple times by this skill, but their duration will not be refreshed more than once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Creating a group of adjacent dice with identical pips shown upwards, when the size of the group is at least equal to the number of pips, instantly triggers every die in the group to inflict magic damage that scales with the number of pips. Dice have 252-unit radius detonation which increases by 33% (83 units) for every die triggering the explosion; all dice triggering the explosion are instantly consumed. |description2 = For every enemy champion hit, damage is reduced by 8%. |description3 = Aqui instantly blinks one target die at his position. If Aqui is atop a die, the position of that die is switched with the position of the die targeted by Aqui. |leveling = ( number of pips) |cooldown = 3 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Category:Custom champions